1. Field
Systems, methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a television (TV) system and image display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcast may be performed by compressing image or voice signals, or content information signals, and broadcasting the compressed signals by using a digital signal compression technology. The content information may include a program name, program details, a program start time, a program duration, program genre information, etc.
The television may be watched by people. Further, a normal person and a person having color vision deficiency may watch TV together.
There are digital broadcast receiving apparatuses which may allow a person having color vision deficiency to comfortably watch a data broadcast by enabling the person to more easily recognize displayed characters, etc.
However, according to such digital broadcast receiving apparatus, an image is generated for the person having color vision deficiency by performing color conversion for the entire display screen. As such, when both a person without color vision deficiency and a person with color vision deficiency watch a screen together, the person without the color vision deficiency also ends up watching color-converted images. Thus, the person without the color vision deficiency may be inconvenienced by having to watch the color-converted images.